A new school term starts
by chibi3000
Summary: Sapphire misses Ruby. And when Ruby came there in the school, they are once more reunited. Will a love blossom between them. Find out more. READ PLEASE! And if you happen too, review.
1. Chapter 1: Start of the school year

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon. I mean do I look like I own pokemon?

* * *

**

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

I was strolling down the school grounds. It was a calm and peaceful day. I saw my friend Blue out with her boyfriend, Green. Blue noticed me while I passed by. She waved and smiled at me. I waved and smiled back. I know that this school is great. But I know something's missing. Then the missing piece hit me. It was somebody I knew. Somebody I knew a long time ago. Somebody important to me. Ruby.

**Ruby's **

"Well young man" Professor Oak said "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir" I confidently said.

" Ah, a brave young man eh? That should be what this school needs. Well see you later."

Prof. Oak looked at me a second, then walked down the hall straight to his office.

When he was out of sight, I walked down the hall looking for my class.

I looked at my schedule:

**1st period- Pokemon Medicine class Teacher:  
**

**2nd period- Pokemon Evolution class Teacher: Prof. Elm**

**3rd period- Pokemon Battle class Teacher: Prof. Oak**

**Lunch-30 min.**

**4th period- Pokemon TM&HM class Teacher: Prof. Clover**

**5th period- Berry class Teacher: Prof. Maple**

**6th period- Pokemon History Teacher: Ms. Erika  
**

"There's not even a class on contests or gyms, oh well" I said as I looked at the list

I headed for my medicine class. It says in my school map that it should be in Room Chikorita.

"This should be easy" I told my Pokemon.

I had some experience with this. Entering contests means that my Pokemon should be it really pays off

When I arrived at Room Chikorit, I peeked through the door. The teacher was just beggining toexplain when she saw me.

She went toward the door. "Are you Ruby Hayato?"

Prof. Redwood looked a lot like Cinnabar gym leader Blaine. Except that he was wearing a scientist coat with the insignia of the school

"Yes" I replied nervously.

I don't understand it. I don't feel nervous at all when I attend school.

As soon as I went in, I felt an aura that was exciting and nervous.

"Class" Prof. Redwood started. Unfortunatley, the kids were'nt listening to her.

Prof. Blaine, I mean Prof. Redwood, did a classic teacher move called 'The Cough'. He coughed to get the attention of the kids.

This time they listened to him so it really was effective.

"Let us welcome a new student here" Prof. Bl-Redwood said as if he was introducing the greatest thing in history "Ruby Hayato"

And that's when I saw her.

* * *

**Ah!! I'm a sucker. I know. The story is short cause I'm a newbie. Hey, Great Pokemon reviewers and writers, any tips? Please Review. This is only 564 words, and wanna lengthen it to 1000+. Help me please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I own it I wouldn't write this,right? (Hey that rhymes write and right)  


* * *

**

"Sapph?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Sapphire asked in surprise.

"Oh um, I study here" Ruby explained

"Ehem" Prof. Redwood coughed

Once again 'The Cough' had worked

"You know each other?" Prof. Redwood asked

"Uh,Yes!" Sapphire answered

"Well then let's continue"

Ruby then looked at Sapphire. Although, she was not looking Ruby felt like she was happy and relieved.

"Ruby,**Ruby,RUBY HAYATO**"

Although Prof. Redwood sounded angry, Ruby was not paying any attention. His eyes were fixed on the only girl he knew in the room. Sapphire.

_Man,she looks hot_

_Wait what am I saying. I sound like a pervert._

_Well you know she looks hot._

_Huh? Who are you anyways?_

_I am you, Ruby Hayato._

_Great. Another me._

_Yeah,Yeah,Yeah_

_I'm pervert_

_Come on man. I know you want to taste those lips_

_Ahhh. Shut Up!_

_You want your arms wrapped around her waist_

_Shut Up!_

_You want-_

_Shut Up, Ok!_

_You can't hide it._

As Ruby thought of these things, Prof. Redwood,knowing that he can't just get Ruby by shouting,did 'The Cough'

Ruby then snapped out of his daydream and stood up quickly

"About time Mr. Hayato"

"What is it sir?"

"What can an antidote do?"

"It can heal a poisoned Pokemon."

"Very good."

Ruby sat down. He knew that those thoughts made an impact in his life. ONe thing was clear. He wanted Sapphire.

**After Class**

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

As soon as the bell rang I went out of the room

And that's when something grabbed my arm. It was Ruby.

"Hi Sapph" he said cheerfully

"Hey, So uh what are you doing here?" I asked.

I blushed at that moment, but good thing my bag had blocked it for a moment.

"Like I said I study here."

"Oh."

"Anyways can I borrow your schedule."

"Sure."

As I took my schedule, he took his glasses and read my schedule. He looked smart and cute.

_Wait, what was I saying?_

_He's cute._

_Uh-huh_

_I know that you want him._

_Wh-What makes you think that._

_Well, if I remember you blushed earlier._

_We're only friends._

_Well I know you want your relationship to go deeper._

_What._

_Oh, would you look at his lips._

_What?_

_You want him._

_What?!_

"Eh,uh, Sapphire" Ruby was waving his hand at my eyes

"Yeah,What?"

"Well I saw that we also go on the same berry class."

"So, I'll see you there."

"Sure,Bye"

Ruby then took off as if he was being chased by cheeta. And when I turned around, something or somebody was really chasing him.

It was Gold.

"Hey Ruby get back here." Gold screamed at the top of his lungs "You lost at pool, give me my twenty bucks."

"You cheated. Hell no I'm gonna give you money." The two ran wild around the school grounds.

"Well, I love you Ruby." of course I whispered the last part.

"Gotcha."

I turned around. It was Blue. What's more, she has recorder on her hand. She pressed the play button

"Well, I love you Ruby." the recorder caught my words.

Oh,no.

This was a bad sign.

"Hey Yellow,Crys come out."

Oh,no.

They heard it too.

"Red, Green"

Them too.

Uh,oh.

I was doomed.

"Pesky woman" Green looked like he was forced to come, so was Red.

Yellow, and Crystal came on their own free will, I guess.

Another bad thing happened.

Ruby and Gold were approaching, fast.

"Gold was with us, if you were wondering."

Blue's hands were on the play button.

Ruby was almost there.

I was doomed.

* * *

**Yey! this one is longer. People who are reading this, I won't be able to update than a day or so in June. Because here in the Philippines, summers ends at June 1. Wahhhh. Enjoy your summer people. By the way, this contains 941 words yey! Please help me. Review on this thing too give me an idea. Please. Your review is essential.  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Sid? Awkward position?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I own it I wouldn't write this,right? (Hey that rhymes write and right)**

chibi3000: Ahh! I can't take it anymore.

Gold: Who says you have to take it?

chibi3000: Shut up! And shouldn't you be saying this line.

Gold: Lines are for losers

chibi3000 glares at Gold

Gold: Ok fine. Wait, why am I not the leading male!

Ruby: Cause I'm better than you.

Gold: Wait, You owe me money. I won at pool.

Ruby: You cheated.

chibi3000: Stop will ya guys. Just read your lines. Or else...

Gold: Judging by the tone the consequence is not good.

chibi3000 maliciously laughs.  
**

* * *

**

**Gold's P.O.V**

Almost there.

I was tailing Ruby.

Did I mention that I was tailing him for a reason?

No?

Then now you know.

Blue actually told me to do it. No, Blue **_and_** Crystal forced me.

What happened? Well let me rewind things a bit.

**Flashback**

"Hey Guys!" Blue opened the door of our dorm with Yellow and Crystal.

"What is it Pesky Girlfriend (I kinda had him say. Since I mentioned in the beggining that they are boyfriend-girlfriend)" Green was taking a nap. And he was not in a happy mood.

"I got a problem that need's assistance."

"What." Red had just awoken also.

"You see Ruby and Sapphire like each other. The problem is they don't understand that they like each other so I need help to make them realize that they li-"

"I don't wanna join"

"What? I haven't even finished my plan"

"Then finish it."

"I need help to make them realize that they like ea-"

"No"

"Even if-"

"No"

"Well then Green, you remember us on the tree yesterday?"

Green blushed but quickly hid it "No."

"Well even if you told me you didn't want me to take a picture of it cause you don't want anyone to know, I took some shots."

"What?!?!" Green was furious. Never have I seen so much blood rush on him.

"I might just spread the pictures on the whole school campus."

"Ok fine."

"One out of three." Blue took her notepad and checked a box on her checklist.

"Red." Blue had a sly grin at her face "I have an interesting picture you might wanna have."

Blue flashed a picture at his face.

I couldn't see it, but I saw yellow somewhere with him.

They were in an interesting position, if I might add(Perverts! It's not that ,you know... going for it. It was an accident. Yellow slipped then Ash fell in front of her).

Red blushed at the sight of the picture.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Two out of three, which leaves..." Blue then looked at me slowly with a villanious smile.

"Gold." Blue put her hand on the top bunk (Bunk beds in dormitories, stick with it) "Do you remember yesterdays lockpicking accident."

"No, I don't even know what your talking about." I lied. Of course. I wasn't gonna let her rule me.

"Yes, well Crystal." Crystal fished out her cellphone and played something on.

**Recorded on Phone**

The door knob was shaking violently (in the sounds people, it was not a video). "Ahh, stupid door knob" Crystal was agitated.

"Yes I know that." I said

"But won't we get caught?"

_pause_

** Back to normal**

"Who the hell was that?" Crystal asked me

"Nobody" I answered.

"Who?"

"Let me spell it out for you N-O-B-O-D-Y!"

"It was somebody!"

"Nobody!"

"Don't make me do this."

"Ok, fine it Sid." (Wanna know who Sid is? You should have read my profile first)

"The kid in Sapphire's class?"

"Yeah."

** Back to Recording**

"No we won't"

"Yes, we will."

"Gold is that you?"

"Oh, no. Quick let's bail."

**End of recording**

"Fine I'll do it."

**End of flashback**

Yeah. That's pretty much it.

**Blue's P.O.V**

Gold was near.

So is the target.

Who?

Ruby. Ruby Hayato.

Sapphire was held captive by Red and Green.

"Don't do it!" Sapphire managed to rip the gag, I don't know how.

"Trust me darling you'll thank us for this someday."

"No!!"

Yellow and Crystal merely chuckled (What the hell is so funny?)

Ruby was 4 steps away.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I saw Blue along with Yellow and Crystal.

They were smiling. Planning something.

Suddenly gold stopped.

I stopped too.

"Hey, Ruby." Blue greeted "Wanna hear something."

"If it's good, yeah."

"Then listen."

"Well, Ruby-"

"NOOOO!!!!"

It was Sapphire's voice.

"Sapphire?"

I saw Sapphire being held captive by Red and Green.

"Uhhh, What did I miss?"

"Backup plan" Blue suddenly screamed.

Red and Green let Sapphire go. Only they pushed her to me.

"Geez, Sapph you're so heavy."

When my sentence ended, we realized we were in for something.

Blue snapped a photo of us.

In an awkward position, that is.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I don't know what you people want though. Anyways thanks to those who read this things. Not many people do. I mean I'm a rookie I can't blame people for me sucking. P.S this is my first 1000 + chapter. Yey!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Is meeting someone great?

**Dis****claimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I own it I wouldn't write this,right? (Hey that rhymes write and right)**

**News: When this is finished, I have a sequel to it. It's gonna be called "Back Where I belong". The title says it all folks. Ruby is gonna go to Johto with Sapphire for the summer.

* * *

**

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Blue just snapped a picture of us.

Not one that is normally ok to be seen by others.

More or less, a blackmail picture.

"Quick, let's bail" Blue frantically shouted at the others when she finished taking a picture of us.

As they escaped, we stood up and looked at our current situation.

We we're in danger of being blackmailed by Blue.

"Well Sapph, the best thing to do is just go to our classes and pretend that nothing happened." Ruby told me after I finished explaining the situation to him.

"But" Ruby said as I was walking down the corridor "Do you really mean what I heard?"

That question sent a shiver down my spine. But at the same time I was amazed at how he knew it even though I shouted at that part.

After asking him he replied "Well, I used my earphones." he said while clutching his earphones.

"Well, I do-don't mean it Ruby." Ruby looked hurt and sad.

I didn't want to hurt so I just said "I didn't mean as a lover, I meant it as a friend."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at me. It was the last thing he expected after I just rejected my emotions to him.

"Well that's ok. Thanks, I guess." he told me as he bounded towards his next class.

As I went to my next class I wondered a question, will I ever tell Ruby my feelings.

**Prof. Elm's class**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"I understand that this school year is going to be quite an interesting one." Prof. Elm said as he took a out a bunch of papers "So I want you all to get a good grade at this test."

He handed out papers (turning out to be evolution quizzes) he gave me and my partner one each

I didn't know his name though.

After asking the boy about his name he told me that it was 'Sid' (Sound familiar eh?).

"So what's yours?" he asked. Although he was not paying attention I told him that it was 'Ruby'

He fell to the ground as soon as I finished my name. That brought a couple of laughs for the others, but Sid ignored it anyway.

"You mean the one from Hoenn?" he asked with eyes as big as teacups.

"Uh, yes." sheesh I didn't know I was that popular.

"The guy who saved Hoenn?" he asked once more. This time his eyes were as big as a Togepi.

"Uh, yes." I answered, again.

"Who's twin is Brendan?" (for this, I decided to make Brendan Ruby's twin) I woundn't like to mention what his eyes are now, as it could be compared to third world horror.

"Uh, yes." I answered, again. This was actually getting to nothing.

"Who-"

"Pipe down Sid."

"Ok" saved by the teacher (strange eh? usually the teacher makes you unsafe)

"Now I would like to pair you people to four." Prof. Elm said while giving the last paper.

**After so much soul searching... **

"Sid, Ruby, Jacob, Erick." Prof. Elm said

As soon as Erick's name was announced to be part of our group, Sid was jumping up and down like a maniac.

"What?" I asked as soon as he calmed down.

"Erick is the smartest of all."

"Oh."

This was an advantage.

I mean the smartest is an advantage.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"Dunno, he's never talked to anyone. Some tried to talk to him but, no." he just shrugged and didn't really bother too much.

I looked at Jacob. He was a short boy and skinny too. He had brown hair, similar to Sapph's twin, May(if Brendan is Ruby's twin, why not?), He had glasses, not as thick as Erick's though, and he has a frown on his face.

Suddenly he looked at me then he seemed to smile weakly at me. I smiled back.

Why wouldn't you? He's a poor looking guy that looks like he want's company.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

"Go Toro use your ember."

"No!"

After quite a long time I managed to have a nice match with somebody.

After I won we shook hands and later learned that her name was, Charlotte.

"Thanks that was a great battle." I told her as we shook hands.

"No problem, the pleasure is mine." she told me.

After third period, we met up at the cafeteria.

It was nice to make a new friend.

She introduced me to a couple of friends, Mia and Lina (I don't know, slapped a random names)

Blue, Crystal, Yellow and May (May as in the girl in anime) joined us.

Blue and Crystal couldn't help but smile devilishly at me. Yellow just smiled normally. May was busy stuffing herself like I usually do.

With the exception of the picture, this was a great day.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

Jacob, Erick and Sid were with me and Brendan.

Somehow Brendan was annoyed.

"Why do they have to come?" Brendan asked annoyed.

"They're my Evolution class partners." I answered after elbowing him.

"So how did you save Hoenn?" Sid asked as we settled down. Erick and Jacob also seemed interested in the question.

Brendan then rudely said "It's none of your bu-"

I nudged him then he sat down peacefully.

"Sorry bout that he get's quite cranky." I told them

"I don't." Brendan retorted.

"Never mind." Erick said.

"Yeah." Sid said to stop the family fight.

"Hey!" a voice said that seemed to be getting closer.

It was Gold, Red, and Green.

Brendan was quite angry with them. Why? Well

**Flashback**

"Hey bro." Brendan was walking to me.

"What? You left your money?" I asked. He usually goes to me when he has problems.

"No." Brendan replied looking hurt "Just saying hi, I'm not always treating you as a slot machine."

"Ok." I said "I'm not a one armed bandit though. I have two arms."

Brendan looked at me strangely before saying "You seem pissed bro."

"Somehow." I told him

"Well what happened." Brendan asked

I then told him the Blue picture, and how Sapphire said something that didn't really mean it.

"You got rejected!" he said with mixed emotions of amazement and pity "No wonder I can't get any girl."

"Shut up." I told him "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Anyway I hate Blue and the others for that incident." Brendan said with his gaze directed at May "I'm gonna back you up if they try to spread the picture."

"Thanks." I said releived that I have a brother.

**End of Flashback**

"Hi!" Red told me "Sorry about that early morning thing."

"Accepted, somehow." I told him.

He looked sideways before telling me "Blue blackmailed us."

"I don't care how she bla-" Brendan was at it again.

I nudged him for a third time.

Just then the bell rang.

"Time to go."

We went different ways. Everybody had somebody who was with them.

Jacob was with me.

It was a silent moment.

Prof. Clover preferred outdoors so we had to pass the school grounds.

"So um uh..." I said not knowing what to say.

"You don't know what to say." he told me

Wow. So he does talk.

"Why don't you ta-"

"Cause I can't trust them." he simply said.

"Why can-"

"Cause I know what they think." he said "You're somebody who I can trust."

"Oh..."

"I found some people who I can talk to." he said "I found Red, Yellow and Sapphire."

"Sapph?" I asked in awe.

"You wanna know if she likes you?" he said

"How did you-"

"I told you I can people's minds."

"Oh..."

It's wonderful how 'Oh' can have so many meanings. My first meant oh as in normal understanding. The second meant amazement and awe.

Soon we were in class.

It's nice meeting somebody isn't it?

* * *

**chibi3000: It's nice isn't it.**

**Red: Do I really have to be blackmailed**

**chibi3000: To make it quite interesting.**

**Red: Ohhh.**

**Sapphire: chibi why did I deny my feelings.**

**chibi3000: Hang on Im gonna make it better.**

**Sapphire: Ok, you better cause Im gonna kill you if you don't**

**chibi3000: Fine. Oh and will you to please cooperate to this song.**

**Everyone (Red,Yellow,Blue,Green,Gold,Crystal,Sapphire,Ruby,Brendan,May) looks at the cd.**

**Ruby: Hmmm... Let me listen first.**

**Did you like it? Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Get expelled? For a ball?

**Dis****claimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I own it I wouldn't write this,right? (Hey that rhymes write and right). I also don't own the Wizards of Waverly Place. It has sort off a resemblance.  
**

News: I decided to change the sequel and make it their (sorta) college life.

**

* * *

**

Oh and I forgot to mention this but, in my story Blue and Red are cousins.

* * *

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"Ok class. Today I will make an important announcement."

I was in Prof. Oak's class. It was a rainy day. The mood of the class fell along with the droplets. In other words we were bored.

"The announcement is... there will be a ball held three weeks from now."

That jolted up the whole class. The girls were ecstatic and some were shaking with excitement. The boys were well... not so happy about the idea. I was affected by it. And a question left me wondering. Should I ask Sapphire Birch?

**After Class...**

"Hey Ruby!" I spun around. It was Gold, waving his hand.

"I can't find the letter. I think there's too much ink when this was published." Gold said as he opened a copy about evolution of Pokemon.

I looked at the book. A bunch of black ink was in the pages. It took me a moment to realize that he actually tried to highlight some words. Well, he used a black marker.

"Whenever you try to highlight don't use black." I said as I returned the book to him.

He wasn't listening though. He was staring hard at the corner of the hall. I tried to follow his gaze. It turned out to be Crystal and some friends.

"Someday I'm gonna ask her out on the ball..." Gold told me and his self.

"Why not now?" I asked

"Er, Well..." Gold said as he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Go ahead. Be yourself and be funny and romantic."

"Like what?" Gold asked looking confused

"Tell her, her hair smells nice!" I blurted out.

Gold went up near her and said "Hey Crystal!"

"I'll talk to you later guys. Hi Gold!"

"Your hair smells nice."

"I haven't even took a shower and I'm going back to the lockers and take one."

"Oh sorry."

**Later. After the conversation...**

"Congratulations Gold!" I said as I approached him.

"What happened?" he asked

"You asked her out. Plus you got an early date with her before the ball." I explained to a confused looking Gold "And you were being funny like I told you too."

"I did!?" he said/asked in a "I was trying to be serious!"

"I think you live in a parallel universe Gold."

Just then, the speaker on the hall turned on and it said "Everybody needs to get a date this day! The ball is next week, even though the date is still unknown. If you haven't got a date you're expelled! But, no pressure. Really. Oh, and the expelled thing isn't a joke."

I started cursing the speaker in my mind (A/N: Speaker as in the guy/girl talking. Not the device.). I have to ask Sapphire this day, but how? My mind was really messed up. Sapphire, or other girls. I mean Sapphire said she didn't like me. Jacob wouldn't admit a thing.

I knew it was a difficult decision, but I choose....Sapphire.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

"What's the matter sweetie?" Blue said as we walked down the hall

"I have no problem." I said with a look of annoyance to convince her. I was lying of course. The ball was coming, I told Ruby I didn't love him. I told Jacob not to tell him. My mind was focused on Ruby. That's it! If he asks me to the ball I'll tell him the truth. The real truth. Of how much I love him.

"So Sapph, has anyone asked you yet?" Yellow said as she walked by my side.

"No." I replied in a toneless tone.

"Green asked me earlier." Blue said as she blew a blue bubblegum on her mouth (A/N: Is it just me or is there a lot of blue pronounciations that I used?).

"Gold asked me," Crystal said "Although it was kinda weird."

"Crystal," Blue said as she put her hand on Crystal's shoulder and tried to sound like an expert "Gold has always liked you. You just don't know it."

Crystal looked at her with a look that said 'Stop saying that or I will kill you'.

"What about you Yellow?" I asked

"Uhmm....Red...asked..me..out." she said as she quiverred a lot.

"My cousin seems to like you a lot." Blue said with a grin.

Yellow blushed furiously with an interesting shade of scarlet.

"And my Uncle Ash seems to encourage him." Blue continued (A/N: I decided that Ash should play a different role other than twin brother to Red. So I made him an uncle/dad.)

Just then Blue's phone rang.

**Blue's P.O.V**

I picked up my phone.

It was Green.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked cheerfully (Blue's Note: It was kinda rare for Green to call me so I'm really happy)

"Ruby, wants to ask Sapphire to the ball. Can you help us. Get Sapphire to come to Ruby's dorm alone. Then you, Crystal, and Yellow go to the backdoor. If Sapphire says yes we jump out and congratulate them. If not, well.....I don't think so. You really need to help us." Green explained

"Sure." I said. Another plan. I love this kind of 'secret stuff'.

"Oh, and Pesky Girlfriend, I love you."

"I love you too."

"-Click-"

* * *

**It's been a long time since I updated. I deleted the Back where I belong and hope that you guys will love my Sequel. To make up for not updating, I added 2 chapters in one day! Hope you guys comment! **

**Long Live FranticShipping! YAY!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Hooray for Ruby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

I'm gonna write the things below you re(A/N: Well I just decided to flashback for some reason.)

* * *

The story so Far: Sapphire and Ruby are reunited in a school. Sapphire wants to tell Ruby she loves him, but is too shy to say it. Same goes for Ruby. The ball is coming, anyone who doesn't get a date is expelled! Will Ruby get Sapphire, or will she say no? Find out on the writing down ya!

Flashback:

_Just then, the speaker on the hall turned on and it said "Everybody needs to get a date this day! The ball is next week, even though the date is still unknown. If you haven't got a date you're expelled! But, no pressure. Really. Oh, and the expelled thing isn't a joke."_

_I started cursing the speaker in my mind (A/N: Speaker as in the guy/girl talking. Not the device.). I have to ask Sapphire this day, but how? My mind was really messed up. Sapphire, or other girls. I mean Sapphire said she didn't like me. Jacob wouldn't admit a thing._

_I knew it was a difficult decision, but I choose....Sapphire._

_"What's the matter sweetie?" Blue said as we walked down the hall_

_"I have no problem." I said with a look of annoyance to convince her. I was lying of course. The ball was coming, I told Ruby I didn't love him. I told Jacob not to tell him. My mind was focused on Ruby. That's it! If he asks me to the ball I'll tell him the truth. The real truth. Of how much I love him._

_"Hey! What's up?" I asked cheerfully (Blue's Note: It was kinda rare for Green to call me so I'm really happy)_

_"Ruby, wants to ask Sapphire to the ball. Can you help us. Get Sapphire to come to Ruby's dorm alone. Then you, Crystal, and Yellow go to the backdoor. If Sapphire says yes we jump out and congratulate them. If not, well.....I don't think so. You really need to help us." Green explained_

_"Sure." I said. Another plan. I love this kind of 'secret stuff'._

_"Oh, and Pesky Girlfriend, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"-Click-"_

* * *

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"She's gonna come any minute Ruby," Gold said as he set out the 'fancy' things "Do you know what to say?"

"Yeah, I ask her to come to the ball with me." I replied as I helped him put everything in order.

"Well, what do you think?" Gold asked as we finished putting things around.

"It looks good actually." I admitted. I wasn't sure how Sapphire will react though.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door.

"Well," Gold said as he patted me "Good luck amigo."

Gold went to the backdoor and I opened the door.

"Hi Sapphire!"

"Hi Ruby!" she greeted in a timid voice

"Boy I'm hungry." she said as she went in.

She then saw the food at the table. Her eyes widened. Then she looked at me.

"Do you wanna eat?" I asked.

She just nodded still staring at all the food.

After we had eaten a bit, my heart was beating really fast. This was it.

"Sapphire." I said as we stopped eating for a little while."

"Do you want to..." I said/asked letting it hang in the air. She looked at me seriously. That face, I can't resist it.

"Do you want to g- Do you want to get something to drink?" I asked. Oh man. I thought that was it.

"Yeah.." she said a bit disappointed. I guess she was kinda hoping me to ask her to the ball.

How could I have done that.

Then I heard a voice from the backdoor "What the hell is wrong with him."

Sapphire must have heard it too cause she asked "Who was that?"

Oh no. I cursed the guy or girl who said that (Ruby's Note: I'm guessing it was Gold.). Think Ruby, THINK. THINK! _THINK! **THINK! THINK!**_.

"Uh, my conscience! That's it my conscience!"

"Ruby, do you need to go to the Mental Hospital?" she asked jokingly "Conscience is thought. You can't hear it unless it's your own or you're Jacob." (A/N: Since when did Sapphire get so smart?)

The girl was right. Oh no. She was heading to the back door.

"Sapphire!" I said quickly. She stopped and looked at me.

"Do-you-wanna-go-to-the-ball-with-me-?" I asked

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked in a confused tone

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" I asked again

"I-I-I-Ruby.....Yes." she said still not believing what I said.

"I lo-" I said before being cut off.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone said as the jumped out of the back door.

Oh thanks a lot guys (A/N: Yes that was sarcasm.). I was about to admit it then you just go and ruin everything. Well I'm not quite sure if I should say it now.

Oh, well. I still got the ball.

* * *

**I might upload another chapter today. I feel like I should make up for stopping in writing. Well, hope ya have fun. Please review if you're reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: Preparing for the ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Let's get it on! The end is near so read a lot!

* * *

The story so far: Sapphire and Ruby are reunited in a school. Sapphire wants to tell Ruby she loves him, but is too shy to say it. Same goes for Ruby. Ruby just asked Sapphire out to the ball. What now?

Flashback: _"Do you want to..." I said/asked letting it hang in the air. She looked at me seriously. That face, I can't resist it. "Do you want to g- Do you want to get something to drink?" I asked. Oh man. I thought that was it._

_"Sapphire!" I said quickly. She stopped and looked at me. "Do-you-wanna-go-to-the-ball-with-me-?" I asked "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked in a confused tone "Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" I asked again "I-I-I-Ruby.....Yes." she said still not believing what I said._

_"I lo-" I said before being cut off. "CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone said as the jumped out of the back door. Oh thanks a lot guys (A/N: Yes that was sarcasm.). I was about to admit it then you just go and ruin everything. Well I'm not quite sure if I should say it now. Oh, well. I still got the ball.

* * *

_**Sapphire's P.O.V**

"Blue! No! I don't want to go!" I screamed as Blue dragged me to the next bus to the Pokemon Village known as 'Tortoise Village' where there was a vast sea for catching pokemon. It was also a summer destination known for it's cool breeze and of course, snow.

"Come on dear. The ball is for the winter festival. You have to look good for Ruby won't you?" Blue told me as she bought tickets for everyone. The bus was full of mostly girls. I guess the guys just don't want to do shopping yet. I sighed as I looked at the window. Blue tied me to my seat with a thick rope.

When I first stepped out of the bus, a very cool breeze sent my jacket flying in the air. I raced to get it and the others thought I was very excited to start shopping ("Hey! Isn't that Sapphire?" a few girls asked in surprise, while others were "Oh my gosh, she's shopping?")

When I caught my jacket, Blue and the others caught up. While I was busy getting the snow off my jacket, my friends looked at the shop where I caught my jacket.

"Wow," Blue said in surprise "You managed to find the secret shop of Tortoise Village!"

"The secret shop holds the rarest items on earth." Crystal explained.

We went in. A lady about the age of sixteen greeted us.

"Hello, Congratulations on finding the secret shop! As a prize, get anything you want, well only today." the woman said with a grin that said 'You-are-lucky-that-you-got-this-prize. We're-losing-money-here!'

All my friends wasted not time looking for clothes, except for Yellow who wasn't fond of shopping as much as I was.

I took a look around the shop. As I turned a corner, the woman who greeted us was there.

"Can't pick anything dear?" she asked

I shook my head.

She looked at me and said "I may have got just the thing for you."

A few minutes later she came back. She was holding a pale blue dress (sorry im not a girl so I don't know about that). "Try it on dear."

She led me to a changing room and when I came out, all eyes were on me.

"It's bad isn't it?" I said with a frown. When I was about to go back and change, Blue said "No, no! It's not that you just look-"

"Stunning." Crystal finished

"Beautiful." Yellow said and nodded her head in agreement.

Ten minutes later we were out of the store. Maybe I'll like dresses.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"Hey!" Red said as he entered my dorm "We're going to Tortoise Village, wanna come?"

"Sure." I said getting of my bed.

It was a good thing that we arrived in a bus that didn't seem to hold to much girls, or else they would try to corner Green or Red, or Gold would just go ahead and impress ladies, which doesn't work anyway.

As soon as we stepped out, Gold reached for his pocket and fish out some money, unfortunately, there was nothing.

"What?!" Gold shouted in frustration. He looked at me and asked "Got any money?"

"Sure," I said while Gold looked happy "But none for you." he got back to his 'depressed' mode.

"I hope I get some money." Gold said as we walked down the streets.

"Yeah, but things don't just fall from the sky." Red said

As soon as he said this a large sack full of dollars fell from what seemed to be 'the sky'.

"Thank You!" Gold shouted and grabbed the sack and ran away.

"Hey! That's mine!" an old man shouted on the famous tourist attraction of Tortoise Village, the Toarkoal tower. Comeplete with heater for super cool days.

The man made a hasty dash to get his cash (A/N: Hey, did I just rhyme?).

I then checked every shop. It was really not so good.

Returning home with nothing (So was Gold. The man asked help from the police.), I decided to just get something from my wardrobe. Sigh, I really wish it wasn't this hard to prepare for just a stupid ball.

Oh,well.

* * *

**The end is near! Read on. Thanks for those who read my stories**

chibi3000!


	8. Chapter 8: A geek rapping his heart out

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon, do not do business...unless money is part of it...and some personal gain :)

* * *

**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

Prom always held a ritual for the students the night before: Partying with some of your friends.

Blue invited me to party with some of the coolest kids in school, who she hung out with. Me, I'm no definition of cool. I'm a geek, or a nerd. I don't party like an animal like what those cool kids do. I hate partying. And that has gotten me into trouble a couple of times.

**Flashback (Summary only)**

Okay, so Jonathan, my friend, was the Social Activities Director in school. He invited me to a party with all of the kids in school.

My reaction at first = 'Part, uhhh...okay...' with a bit of hesitation.

Then comes the party. As soon as the music hit me hard, I wanted to rip off the background in the stage. I wanted to smack the people responsible for the party. I wanted to kick the band out of school.

So my next reaction was = 'Party, more like death-day-party'

So I ripped off the backgrounds in rage and kicked some people. Some tried to calm me down, but went on the floor hard. I destroyed the drummer's drum set (I had to pay him a month or two's worth of allowance) and shouted out:

"I HATE THIS!"

Fortunately, the party theme was 'Hating'. So people were like: Hell yeah! Way to go man! Hate rocks! Go, yeah! Kick some more people!

Unfortunately, I had to pay the drummer and pay hospital bills for a guy I injured so bad.

After that party haunts me.

**End of flashback (Summary)**

I would have gladly rejected it and Brendan too, because he knows his reputation as a brother is at stake.

Unfortunately, Blue was persistent and forced me to go. I said yes, then she called me a good boy and tossed me 5 pictures of Sapphire. But I have to admit, those five pictures of Sapphire was really pretty. Sapphire fighting, Sapphire's face while sleeping, Sapphire chasing a Pokemon, Sapphire tending an injured Pokemon, and Sapphire entering the bathroom door. Those were nice and -

WAIT A MINUTE!

The last one is so inappropriate that I could get banned from Clean Minds & Co. (A/N: Made that up)

"BLUE!" I shouted

I heard a reply that said "There's nothing wrong with it, right? Or is your mind getting active?" followed by a giggle.

**That night, Time check: 1 hour before party**

Good, I got one more hour to pick the perfect thing to wear (A/N: Please be patient at me with this. I'm not a girl)

Red limited edition romance shirt with dark blue vest, followed by baggy pants? No, that would be too corny.

Black long sleeved shirt with usual red sweater and jeans? Nope, too corny

**Time check 45 mins. before party**

Dang it! Think, think, think! This never happened. You can always pick the best outfit Ruby, the best.

Okay, black t-shirt and red sweater with black pants. Hmmm...not bad, I'll get back to that later

Hoenn Christmas limited edition sweater with blue t-shirt underneath and jeans...maybe later.

**Time check 15 mins. before party**

I'm done with the bracket. Time to eliminate them by one on one competition and pick the best outfit.

Would it be pick 1 or pick 8, hmm...1 means best, _numero uno, _that's what I'll pick.

2 or 7...2 has the audience impact, for a nerd! 7 has the flair, so outfit 7.

Outfit 3 or 6, 6 sucks so bad, 3 is the clear winner.

Outfit 4 or 5, 5 looks like the safe gamble, so 5.

**Time check 4 mins. before party**

This is it Ruby, outfit 1 and 7 are left. Gotta make the choice. 1 or 7.

1 would give the best combo available. But 7 is a good choice! Think, think, think!

I got it! Combination time!

So the outfit would turnout to be: White polo, with black vest/jacket, with dark pants. Always a safe bet.

Oh, just in time. Time to party.

**2 more minutes before designated party time**

According to Blue, since the ball is nearly up, everyone must bring their partner. So I had to pick up Sapphire and hopefully, she is dressed up.

I arrived there with 2 more minutes. Hopefully she was dressed, if not nicely and beautifully, modestly appropriate for party.

"Uhm, Sapph?"

"Yeah?"

She opened the door and was wearing, well okay clothes.

"Ruby, what the heck is that you're wearing? We're not going to geek convention, we're going to a party!"

Okay, so audience impact: Loser count: 1

"But you make it look okay anyway," she grinned showing her canine sharp teeth, which was about 55% of her teeth.

Audience Count: Loser: 1, Winner:1

**At the party**

"Hey guys!" Blue greeted us "Glad you could make it!"

Going to the ritual party was really...annoying.

Boys were trying to score some girls, which seemed annoying.

And there was that annual clan clashing.

Okay, looks like you want to know more about Clan Clashing. Upon entering the school, you receive a little symbol in your I.D. It was an element symbol. I got water, which reflects my attitude based on the interview:

My attitue:

-Smart

-Likes to work

-Kind of a snob

Sapphire got fire which is:

-Doesn't like to study

-Very hard to calm

-Goes out on their own way

Okay, Air and Earth are not worth knowing for me. They said the four houses represent something:

Water represents students who are: Future valedictorians, smart people, will definitely get a good job.

Air represents students who are: Loyal, mischievous, and those who are 50-50 in getting a good job

Earth represents students who are: Future leaders, serious, good with Pokemon, probably gonna be a good Pokemon trainer for years to come

Fire represents: People who like to prove something, fated to flunk tests, not really sure about getting a good job, let alone get a job

Water students: Ruby, Gary, Eric, Crystal, Jacob, May

Air students: Gold, Blue, Sid, Mia, Lina

Earth students: Red, Yellow, Charlotte

Fire Students: Sapphire, Brendan

Good I'm tired explaining that. Back to the party.

"Ruby," Sapphire said grabbing me "Let's just stay here. It's a nice place. With lots of privacy so no one will bug us. It was some sort of secluded place. The light wasn't even hitting it.

Sapphire grabbed a bag of chips and pretzels and a whole bottle of Sprite.

So far, so good. Being alone with Sapphire in a couch would scare me out of my wits and activate my fantasies. NOT A GOOD THING!

If I screw the party Sapphire might not go with me. If I touch her...the way that Clean Minds & Co. would not allow, it's probably over. So snobbery might be the good thing, but she might get mad! Uggh! Love decisions are not my thing! This is really killing me!

"So, uhh...you maybe wanna dance?" she asked

Are you kidding me? I'm not good at that hip-hop, freestyle dancing thingy. I'm made for waltz! Of course, I didn't say that.

"Uhh, maybe..." I told her slowly sipping my sprite.

She led me to the dance floor and that was really the worst time of my life.

If I was hoping for a Pete Wentz "Dance,dance" magic, I would rather not.

I knew that I had to dance the way people in all of the Step Up movies (Step Up, Step Up 2, Step Up 3D) do. Maybe except for the inappropriate dancing performed at some point in Step Up 3.

Fortunately Gold took me away ("I'll give him back Sapph! In a minute, if you mind!")

"Look, I need you to rap battle!" Gold looked at me with puppy eyes, I was not really letting that get in the way of my feelings.

"I told the guys you were a rapping prodigy. And now they're like 'Oh, yeah? I wanna rap battle him!' "

"Fine, but only if you promise to return my cell phone," Gold is some sort of kleptomaniac that is amazingly like a master thief.

"Deal," he handed me my cell phone and pushed me on the rap challenge stage.

"Yo son, what's your name?" some guy looking like the emcee asked me holding the mic near me.

"Uh, Ruby..." I told him hesitantly.

"Dude, that name is wack," he said in some sort of dissing manner "How bout...'Looney Ruby'!"

I'm starting to wonder which name is wack.

"A'right folks! Let's make some noise!" And practically everybody in the party was watching and screaming

"First up, it's my man, Looney Ruby!" The emcee announced it so well that practically no one would care if he said : zwackalamaizko or something weird.

"And our all time champ D.J Kelly!" he said with more expertise then my name that the crowd was booing me already.

"All right! You got 1 minute to rhyme and rap out, no cussing, no bad rhyming, or you are officially out!" the emcee put a finger across his neck and pulled it. Simply meaning dead.

"D.J Kelly, if your honor would please, start the rapping!" The atmosphere was embarrassing.

_"Yo, Looney Ruby, you're a joke! If something's 'bout to happen it's you, gonna choke This people out here came for a real show! If you're tryin' to do that lemme be the first to say, HECK NO!"_

D.J Kelly, got me already at a loss for words. I don't know how to match this. I'm not a rapper! I'm a water clan student!

Oh, well. Here goes nothing:

_"D.J Kelly was that it? Didn't catch your name, Your rhymes are plain, dumb, and lame If you want a real show stop making 'em (A/N:the raps) too plain Go ahead and run, or kneel down to me. Cause at the end of the game it'll just be the same"_

I felt like some guy put the wanna-be-cool arrow on me, cause I felt like an insane wanna be fire student and I'm a water student. And that is just wrong.

D.J Kelly was studying me and finally spoke again

_"Stop being from ice age, and use some tech Cause we are like asking you what the heck? Get your rhymes straight brother, they don't mean a thing Get that auto-tune out, unless like a soprano you'll sing"_

Okay, that was not so good...on his part though. I think I just got it.

_"If Imma sing right now, you'll be mesmerized So if you wanna win the competition, your raps you should revise Imma win this thing! Like a fish out of water What's the I hear? The dinner bell, just in time to cook you for supper"_

D.J Kelly was definitely out of rhymes. He couldn't get anything out of his head now.

"Come on D.J Kelly, only 15 seconds left!" the emcee encouraged

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The emcee made some sort of buzzer beater sound and I...won.

Sapphire came running and hugged me! The crowd was wild. I guess tomorrow might be great. The ball. Yes. My goal is one thing. To prove my love to Sapphire, with a kiss.

**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, as to giving out helpful comments on improvement and on other compliments. Haters of the story are allowed to give reviews as well. Just don't be too harsh on me :)**

**Thank you to those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. Hang on guys, we're almost there, one more chapter, and this is the end.  
**


End file.
